Nightmare
Nightmare is a Superior Element in Elemental Battlegrounds and the newest Element in the game. Its colour palette consists of pink, green, red, black, and white. This Element costs 900 diamonds and is a slow but powerful Element. The spells of this Element usually take more than 10 seconds to recharge, but if hit, they will do massive damage. Nightmare is the only element that has a multi-colored symbol that is not a different shade of one color, like other elements. Statistics Unlike in Elemental Wars, the game does not give any info on the damage, speed, or defence. Due to the combos and multiple Element usage, this info on statistics are not given. Player Opinions: * Damage: High * Speed: Slow * Defence: Average Character enhancements, such as Power, Defense, Speed, Mana, and Health, do not affect these statistics. Spells killer Heads''' "Shoots several skulls in rapid fire that steal some of the damage you do." * Horrifying Heads multi-projectile spell. The caster shoots many purple-pink skull that would explode in pink and purple with white lightning flashing inside it. Players hit would be dealt medium damage. The user would be healed if the bullets hit a player. Skeleton Swarm "Creates a swarm of skeletons that surround you and attack nearby players." * Skeleton Swarm is a body transformation spell. This spell summons 3 skulls, one purple, one red, and one black. The skeletons would shoot nearby players that could potentially do high damage ** Tip: Stay away if someone is using this. Try to use ranged spells to take them out when they wasted their mana on it. Use Travelling Spells if you are using this spell to get closer to your opponent. ** Note: This is one of the attacks that is actually not slow and wherever it goes, the player will always lose health. ** Note: '''The skeleton heads are able to detect and shoot players using Spectral Embodiment '''Skeleton Grab "Summons a skeleton that spawns where you click that drags the nearest player and attacks." * Skeleton grasp is a close-range spell. This spell summons a skeleton from the ground. A nightmare symbol would appear on the ground before the skeleton is summoned. The summoned skeleton would stand on grey pads that expand below its feet then fade away. The skeleton is also gray. ** Tip: '''Use a travelling spell to escape from this as it can deal heavy damage. '''Bloodcurdling Blast "Shoots a blast that damages and freezes your enemy in fear." * Bloodcurdling Blast is a projectile spell. This shoots a large bullet that will freeze your opponent. The colour of the ground and sky will be inverted and medium damage would be done. ** Tip: Dodge this bullet if you can. Other players will use high-damaging spells while you're paralyzed. Nightmare (Ultimate) "User springs into the air and traps other players inside floating orbs which then are attacked by large skull projectiles that deal high damage and heal the magic caster." * User elevates into the air and encases him/herself in a pink ball. Other players would also be elevated, but higher than User and encased in purple balls. Then, the pink ball starts shooting skulls at the players while healing User. ** Approximately 600-1000 damage, depending on you power *** Tip: Run away when you see this ultimate being activated. *** Note: Only players that are near the caster of this spell when it's activated will be elevated; players who come there during the spell would not be elevated, unlike Gravitational Pull. Category:Elements